This Cloudy Forecast
by FluffyGuppi
Summary: Hibari has been in an orphanage for a few years and suddenly he is casted into the Sawada's lives. Modern Day fiction.


_It was dark everywhere. A suffocating darkness that wouldn't let him escape. Moistness seeped down his arm and he momentarily gave it thought before ignoring it. He could hear screams and commotion coming from the living room and wanted to know what was going on but couldn't find the door. The screams were getting louder and right as he opened the door a blinding light engulfed him._

Hibari opened his eyes groaning at the sunlight which had disturbed him. Hanna had opened the blinds once again signaling it was time to rise for breakfast. She gave him a fearful glance before scurrying off to he next child's room. Moaning softly he laid back down and closed his eyes trying to fight off the dream he had once again. Why couldn't he sleep without a dream concerning _that?_

His eyes snapped open and landed on someone in his room. It was a small child who looked as if she was lost. "Um, I'm sorry Mister but I don't know where breakfast is," she was pushing her index fingers together in a cute way and was blushing. "Could you please tell me?"

Getting off the bed she seemed to panic. Fear clouded her eyes and she braced herself for a blow that would never come. At least not from him. "I will take you there in a moment. Let me get dressed," he spoke in a soft tone.

She smiled at him and noticed his lack of clothing and turned bright red, "I'm sorry Mister." She turned around and put her hands over her eyes.

"Hibari." he said lazily while putting a clean shirt on.

"What?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Call me Hibari," he repeated while buttoning his shirt. Deeming his pants clean enough he walked in front of the child and grabbed her hand pulling her out the door. "What is your name?"

"Akari," Hibari almost smiled. He had a soft spot for cute things and she should have been the poster child for cute.

"Well, little Akari follow me please," as they stepped into the hallway anyone in sight gasped in fear for the child while Hibari led her to the breakfast room. When they were situated he watched her eat like she was starved. Truth was that most here were because as the saying goes 'early bird gets the worm'. "I must go for now. Be safe little Akari."

As he left he watched her slow her eating and glance around the room fearfully. _Strange._ he thought. Dismissing the thought he went to an old window and opened it up whistling to the wind. A few seconds later a soft pale yellow bird landed on the window seal and looked at him with a questioning glance.

Pulling a piece of bread out of his pocket the bird chirped happily before digging in. He was almost letting a smile free when a scream was heard from the cafeteria. Pushing the bird outside and slamming the window shut he walked towards the room.

Walking inside he saw little Akari laying on the ground holding her cheek. Anger flowed through his veins but he remained composed. No one had noticed his presence so he listened to conversation. "Think you're all big and tough since Hibari is your friend? Well he left you alone right now so I think he doesn't care," a fat boy spat.

"Isn't this a site? So which one of you will take reasonability for ruining the ground?" Hibari questioned not being able to watch the girl be hurt again.

"Hi-Hibari-san! We didn't hurt her or anything!" a boy yelled loudly.

He smirked evilly before pulling something out of his pockets. Two long metal rods were produced and the crowd immediately fled from the room leaving just the two boys and little Akari. She flinched visibly when he ran forward hitting one boy in the stomach before turning towards the fat boy who spoke earlier. He gulped and tried to leave the room but was cornered by Hibari.

"What's wrong?" Hibari taunted.

The fat boy had a sudden rage fill his eyes and took a shot at Hibari who dodged it easily and slammed a rod onto the boys head making him unconscious. Smirking in triumph he turned in time to see a chair slam into his face. A searing pain enclosed on his face and he heard a terrified scream before darkness ate him.

_A scream sliced the air and Hibari snapped up from his slumber. Did his mother find another mouse? Groaning he pulled his feet from the bed and walked over to the door. It was so dark he couldn't find the door and felt along the wall for the handle. When he turned it he saw a light on in the living room._

_He walked quietly over to the living room and saw his parents holding each other while a man held a gun up pointed at them. The man spoke a different language and laughed in an evil chuckled before he pulled the trigger twice hitting both his parents in the heart dead on. _

_Hibari watched as they crumbled to the ground and the man flung open the front door fleeing. Struck with horror he stood watching his parents hold hands and gasp for air that would do little for them. He jerked back into reality and grabbed the phone dialing for help when his parents beckoned him over. He rapidly told the operator what had happened and set the phone down on the table._

"_Father? Mother?" he cried while tears slipped down his face._

"_Ky-Kyoya," his mother whispered with a smile while reaching out to hold his face in her hands. "I love you, son."_

_He cried harder knowing why she was telling him this now. "As do I my son," his father spoke before his gasping ceased._

"_Father?" Hibari panicked. He felt his mothers hand drop, "Mother?" he cried._

_No response came from them and Hibari felt something tear inside of him and sudden rage took over. It could have been moments or hours but when help arrived his parents were holding each other while Hibari was beside a wall covered in blood. "Son, are you alright?"_

_Hibari jumped up and grabbed a knife from his pocket, "Sta-stay back." he commanded._

_Jumping at each movement the police walked calmly towards him when he attacked. The police man grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground holing Hibari still while he slowly felt the rage disappear. His panting breaths turned to gasps from sobbing. "Mom, Dad," he cried before passing out from a rush of exhaustion._

Groaning softly Hibari turned on his side and opened his eyes. Well, he was back in his room but a small form was curled up next to the bed on the floor. Craning his neck to see who dared to be close to him he saw little Akari.

Smiling in the dark he sat up and pulled her into his arms. She had to be only nine years old and it hurt him that she knew how to deal with pain. She would brace herself for blows that wouldn't come and when they did she did do that annoying sobbing sound. The smile left his face and he held her tighter. "One day some one will take you home and you will love that home," he whispered.

He set her down on his bed and covered her up. Stepping over to his window he glance outside and saw rain pelting down on stupid people who were walking in it. Did they not own an umbrella? They even were laughing. Something he did not understand. Clucking his tongue at them he turned away and sat against the wall.

Cracking open his eyes he saw little Akari crouching in front of him. Sunlight blared through his window making her almost glow. She reminded him of a sad rainbow. He didn't know why but a sadness seeped from her even tough she glowed with happiness. "Ms. Hanna said that some people wanted to see you!" she chirped softly.

He smiled at her which made her jump and point at him, "Everyone said you never smiled! They lied," her face broke out in a wide smile showing a few missing teeth and one freshly grown in one.

"Thank you, Akari. Will you turn please?" she smiled again and nodded before covering her eyes like when they first met. He changed fast and left her alone in his room playing with her imaginary friend. So new people wished to see him? _Like they'd leave with me he_, thought evilly.

_-Sora314_

_Nana and Iemitsu Sawada were greeted by one of the adoption specialist's before entering the room to sign some papers. Both of them were such sweet loving parents and they loved parenting. For a while now they had thought about adopting. They had to consider the age of course and if it was right for their other two sons, Tsuna and Dino. Tsuna was about 14 years old, while Dino was 19. _

_All of them liked the idea of adoption. Nana really wanted a little boy but they came to the adoption center not really caring about age, but who they would fall in love with to be their child. This was only the second time Hibari had ever been considered for adoption. The first time.. didn't go so well. Yumi, the adoption specialist, guided Hibari to the main office where the Sawada's were waiting._

_Hibari wasn't looking forward to this, he already knew from the start that they weren't going to like him. He hated people. He never really wanted to be loved. The thought of this mushy family stuff never interested him in any way. Sitting down with a soft moan, he sat before the Sawada's head down. Nana and Iemitsu frowned slightly because they couldn't see his face._

_"Well hello there!" Iemitsu greeted a but loudly. Hibari was startled a bit but didn't say anything. _

_Yumi sighed "Sorry, he gets a little shy sometimes. Hibari, dear. Please show be polite and say Hello." _

_Hibari mentally rolled his eyes and shrugged before he lifted up his head. "Hello," Both Nana and Iemitsu looked at each other with surprised expressions. _

_"H-hibari Kyoya?" Yumi nodded with a smile. "Do you know him?" _

_Mr. Sawada nodded quickly. "Yes! He was my best friends son!"_

_Yumi's face light up with excitement. Hibari had been here for two years already. No one ever took interest in Hibari because of how violent and distant he could be. "W-we should take him in dear." Nana mentioned to her husband, being completely serious. Mr. Sawada nodded. _

_Hibari's eyes widened a bit to how quickly they decided this. He now remembered both of their faces. But it always brought back memories of his own parents. "Alright! You'll just have to sign these papers and you're all set!" Yumi quickly scanned through her office drawers while Hibari still sat there shock. _

_It happened so quickly that Hibari had barely blinked when he was shoved out the door told to gather his belongings and meet them in the parking lot. How could this family want him, he wondered while he shuffled his feet to his room. _

_On the way he gave off signals for him to not be messed with and everyone took this into consideration. Slamming his door open he saw Akari jump to her feet and bow her head. "Akari," he breathed. His heart gave a tug and he was appalled. He wasn't suppose to get attached this easy so why did he? _

"_Hibari, are you okay?" she asked innocently._

"_I have been given a family and I must go now." He shoved clothes in his bag and grabbed his secret box before turning back around seeing her near tears. "Listen little Akari, one day some people will come here and they will fall in love with you. You are a weak cute little girl and that seems to be a selling point on orphans these days so don't fret. I will send a letter to you and I expect you to send one back. Well keep in touch?"_

_She smiled sadly at him and nodded. This weakness for her sickened him and he stood up quickly rubbing her head and walked out the door without another word. _

_Down in the parking lot he took one last glance at the orphanage and sighed, he hated change._


End file.
